Jaden Oneshot for Kaikai45
by rissy16
Summary: Jaden Yuki oneshot for Kaikai45


Profile

Name – Kaitlyn

Dorm – Slifer Red

Personality – you are a kind loving teenage girl attending Duel Academy; you're always willing to help a friend in need, be it personal or danger, your friends with Alexis but not Jasmine and Mindy because they are too boy crazy and too girly. You're friends with Jaden and the rest of the gang. You want someone to love you and want to ask you out for you not your looks. You are also a strong witted and intelligent at dueling, you love writing (Stories, poems, songs) you also love to sing and play the guitar.

Looks – you're a gorgeous girl to look at even though you think you're far from it, all the boys drool over you and you hate that.

Crush - Jaden

(Your POV)

You were sitting in the classroom listening to Alexis answer Crowler's question. "Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards and spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick play spells, ritual spells and field spells." "Perfect, well done Alexis, of course I wouldn't expect anything less then one of my blue Obelisks" You were so sick of Crowler treating Obelisk Blue better then, Ra Yellows and Slifer Red's that you wished you could slap him hard. "Yes Doctor Crowler" Crowler, looked at you and the gang for another question. "You, Kaitlyn" You stood up. You stared at Crowler waiting for the question. You could feel all eyes on you including Jaden's. You travelled your eyes to Jaden. He noticed and smiled at you. This made you blush like mad. You looked back Crowler "Explain to the class what a field spell is, please" You took a deep breath and said "Field Spell Cards have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play, for both you and your opponents side of the field. Most cards center around boosting ATK, DEF or both, for cards with Specific Attributes, or Types. Field Spell Cards must be placed on the Field Spell Card Zone, and there can only be one in play (face-up) at any one time. If one is already active, and another one is activated, the previous Field Spell Card is destroyed. You may set a Field Spell Card at any time during your main phase; any card that currently occupies that Field Spell Card Zone is destroyed. If you set a Field Spell Card, and your opponent already has one active, the opponent's Field Spell Card is neither destroyed nor negated. Setting a Field Spell Card does not start a chain. Playing or flipping a set Field Spell Card does start a chain. The effects of Field Spell Cards do not start a Chain."(Info gotten from .com/wiki/Field_Spell_Cards) You finished with a smile. Crowler was shocked to hear a Slifer Red explain so much about it. But he smiled and said "Well, well, well a Slifer actually has knowledge. You cheated Kaitlyn, SIT DOWN NOW" He shouted. Then Jaden spoke up "You know teach, you shouldn't really make fun of us Slifer's like that. I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat ya, so when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself" You and the rest of the class broke into laughter. He was right. You saw Crowler freaking out and you laughed at that too. You stopped and looked at Jaden and said "Thanks for sticking up for me Jay, it was very sweet of you" He looked towards you smiled and blushed. Wait! Blush! 'Is he Blushing?' you thought. You smiled and turned towards the front and waited until the day was over.

(9pm that night – Still your POV)

You were happy that school was over for the day. You went to your room, grabbed your guitar and went to sit at your favorite cliff. You couldn't wait to sing and play your new song. You sat down and begun to play. And soon you started singing.

Carrie Underwood – So Small

What you got if you ain't got love?

The kind that you just wanna give away

It's okay to open up

Go ahead and let the light shine through

I know it's hard on a rainy day

You wanna shut the world out

And just be left alone

Don't run out on your faith

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand?

What you've been out there searching for forever,

Is in your hands

When you figure out love is all that matters, after all

It sure makes everything else

Seem so small

It's so easy to get lost inside

A problem that seems so big, at the time

It's like a river that's so wide

It swallows you whole

While you're sittin round thinking about what you can't change

And worryin' about all the wrong things

Time's flying by, moving so fast

You better make it count, cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand?

What you've been out there searchin for forever

Is in your hands

Oh, when you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else

Seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand?

What you've been out there searchin for forever

Is in your hands

Oh, when you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else

Oh it sure makes everything else

Seem so small

You finished singing and playing. But you didn't realize that someone was watching you.

(Jaden's POV)

You just saved Syrus and yourself from being expelled because of a misunderstanding at the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. You and Sy parted and you decided to take a walk. You started to hear a soft and beautiful singing in the direction you were going. You stopped when you saw Kaitlyn singing and playing her guitar. You blushed deep red. When she finished you decided to walk up to her and talk. You started walking towards her.

(Your POV)

You smiled because you knew your song was finally complete. You heard slow footsteps working towards you. You slowly turned around to see Jaden staring at you with a huge grin. "Uh...Hi" he said. "Hi yourself" you said back. He sat down next to you and you blushed. "You know, I've been feeling weird emotions that I thought would go away eventually but didn't. I didn't even know where or what these feeling were" he turned to face you. "Until I heard you singing just now" He smiled but you were confused. "What feelings Jay?" you asked. He cupped your face in his hands and replied. "My feelings for you" You were shocked but smiled. "Kaitlyn, I love you" he confessed. You smiled and hugged him. You were finally able to tell him. "I love you too" He smiled and blushed. You giggled and let go of him. He leaned in and kissed you softly. You deepened the kiss. You could tell this was his first kiss ever and it was your too so you didn't go too far. You both break apart and stared into each others eyes. He still had that goofy grin on his face. "So if I ask you nicely would you be my girlfriend?" He shyly asked. You saw a blush creeping on his face. You giggled and replied. "Of course I will Jay" His smile became even wider. He brought you in for another kiss. You deepened the kiss again. This time he didn't hesitate to lick your lip begging for entrance and you gladly accepted. He explored every inch of your mouth. You moaned and so did he. You both break apart for air. Breathing deeply he says "I'm...going...to enjoy...these...kisses" You giggled. You have always loved Jay's jokes. You stopped laughing and looked out in front of you. The scene was beautiful. "Maybe we should get to sleep huh?" Jay asked. You nodded and you both lie down on the grass and fall asleep in each other arms.


End file.
